Hanae Orikasa
|hobby = Reading (mostly mystery novels) |affiliation = Trinita (cat) |status = Deceased |death = January, 2000 |cod = Damage and blood loss caused by Takuma Hasumi's car accident memory from The Book |mangadebut = The Book: 4th Another Day }} is a minor character featured in The Book: 4th Another Day novel, based on Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Hanae Orisaka is described as a taller than average and slim woman. Personality Being Teruhiko Futaba's mistress, Hanae also had an immoral personality. She knew Teruhiko was swindling money and went along with it, only revealing the secret to Akari his public girlfriend to spite him. When Teruhiko kept Akari prisoner, Hanae willingly became his accomplice and tried to manipulate Akari into revealing the location of Teruhiko's money.Hanae is described as a quiet person, not having much contact with people outside her house. She lived alone and had no family or close friends, nor was associated with anyone in the neighborhood. Her only company was Trinita, her cat. Her house had relatively expensive furniture and she seemed to have an abundance of money. History History Hanae was the lover of Teruhiko Ogami since they were teens, which suggests that she knew quite well about Teruhiko. Their relationship ended when Hanae lost her fertility via hysteroma operation, but she still maintained her financial attachment to Teruhiko. When Teruhiko was having a new relationship with his co-worker Akari Hirai, Hanae warned her about the fact that Teruhiko was making a profit by selling defective houses. She also gave Akari the hint of where Teruhiko possibly had hidden his dirty money. Due to this, Akari found the money and was going to interrogate Teruhiko, but ended up being pushed off from her company's building roof and trapped inside the building gap. Being part of Teruhiko's scheme to make Akari say out the whereabout of Teruhiko's money taken away by her, Hanae sent her pet cat to the building gap so that Akari would count on the cat as the courier of her SOS letter. After that, acting as finding out Akari's SOS letter, Hanae went to the building roof and attempted to set Akari free, intending to get the whereabout of the hidden money from Akari. However, Teruhiko prevented this, and forced Akari to go back to the gap. Before they left, she revealed to Akari that she was the one who warned her on the phone. Then Hanae went back to her own life, while staying in touch with Teruhiko. The Book: 4th Another Day With the enormous financial support from Teruhiko, Hanae had been living an isolated yet well-off life. At one point she started looking for the child Akari gave birth to for unknown reason. Beyond her expectation, Takuma Hasumi found her residence and came to confront her. She eventually was killed by Takuma, who intended to let her death reach Teruhiko. Due to the effect of Takuma's Stand The Book, her body ended up being in a weird situation: it apparently was crushed by a flying car inside her own house, with a serious wound on the right thigh root. Her current pet cat Trinita got covered in her blood and escaped to the streets, which causes the attention of Koichi Hirose and Rohan Kishibe, and starts the whole story. References Site Navigation Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Light Novels